


Raising the Winchesters

by Into_Oblivion



Series: Raising the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Infantilism, Other, Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabe always knew the boys had a sucky childhood, and they were going to give them the chance to do it over....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Boys to Baby Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is set in Season 4.

Dean walked into his room, to see Cas, sitting on the bed, with what looked like a diaper bag, placed beside him. “Hey, Cas. Nice…um…diaper bag? What do you have that for? You don’t babysit, and we don’t have a baby.” Dean says, sitting down beside him. Dean wonders why he’s in his room, and why the hell he has a diaper bag.

 

“So, I was looking through some of my Dad’s old stuff, and….” Dean doesn’t finish, before he just goes silent, hatred for his father burning inside him, like a raging fire. He hated even talking about John, or thinking about him, and tried his best not to. Sometimes, it was just too much. He had major daddy issues, but just kept his feelings inside, because he wanted to look tough for Sam. 

 

But Sam knew. He knew that there was something about the way Dean’s voice changed, when or if he talked about John. Dean had no idea that Cas was about to help him out, in a way he never expected.

 

Cas takes note of Dean’s silence and turns to face him. He notices the way he clenches his jaw, and the way Dean’s posture instantly stiffens every time he mentions or thinks of his father. He notices the way the hunters green eyes become cold and distant, and Castiel detested John Winchester for the simple fact that he brought on so much torment into the young boys lives. And even though Cas is fuming with anger at the moment just thinking about it, he pushes the anger down and places a comforting hand upon Dean’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

 

“Were you now? Did you find anything of interest, Dean?” Castiel’s voice is low and soft, like he was afraid that if he spoke too loudly he would scare Dean off. "No…I didn’t, Cas. And seriously, what’s with the diaper bag, man?" Dean asks. Sam is sitting on his bed, talking to Gabriel about John. He is also upset. But his Daddy issues aren’t near as big as Dean’s. "He got mad, because we’d follow him on a hunt or something, and I’d end up feeling guilty, even though it wasn’t all my fault. I still felt like it was. But, hey. I was just a kid, back then. What did I know, huh?" Sam says, frowning a bit. 

 

Gabriel was gonna help him out, as well. "Your dad sounded like a dick…" Gabriel mutters, causing Sam to laugh warily. "You and Dean, you guys kinda had a suck ass childhood, right?" Gabe asks, glancing up at Dean and Cas across the room, then back at Sam. Cas glances down at the diaper bag by his side, and pats the side gently. 

 

"You deserve a better childhood than you received, Dean, you know that?" Dean sighs heavily. “Yeah, I know. But, that’s something I can’t just do-over, you know? I’m grown up, now. My childhood is long gone….” Dean says, scratching his head a bit, swallowing his tears. Sam nods, as he starts to cry softly, tears dripping down, onto his shirt. He sniffles, and wipes his eyes, ashamed that Dean saw him crying, like a little baby. 

 

“Yeah, I had to grow up, at a young age, in order to take care of Sammy. A kid taking care of a kid, that’s just not how it’s supposed to be. I hate thinking about it. It’s awful.” Dean says, as he starts crying, leaning against Cas. Cas hugs Dean tightly, rocking him back and forth, “You’re right, it is awful. Its no way for anyone to grow, no one. I want to try though, in any way I can to make up for it.” 

 

Gabriel smooths down Sam's hair and wipes away his tears as he embraces Sam tightly as well. “Me too, Sammy.” Dean’s crying turns into loud, heart wrenching sobs, and he buries his face in Cas’ chest, sobbing his eyes out like a scared little kid. Soon, Sam is doing the same with Gabriel. “I wish we could just be little again, with you guys taking care of us…we’d actually have someone there to talk to, instead of just leaving a message on a cell phone, and waiting for someone to reply on the other end…..” Dean cries, breathing heavily, as snot poured out of his nose. 

 

Cas rubs Dean’s back, reaching into his end drawer and pulling out a box of tissues. He tosses some to Gabe, who nods his head in thanks. Gabriel and Cas grab their hunter’s shoulder and pull them back slightly to wipe their running noses. Once again, Cas and Gabriel wipe away the Winchester’s tears, because no one else is.

 

Cas and Gabriel have always been there for them, and sure, they’ve made their mistakes, but never as bad as John. John was never there to wipe away his boys tears, or to chase away their fright, unless it had to with monsters. Even then, John would tell them to buck up. No, Cas and Gabriel are here now, to wipe away the tears, to make the pain go away. They were gonna make it right, make it okay. 

 

Cas looks into Dean’s eyes, a soft, understanding smile on his face. “We can do that, Dean. It may seem a little… odd. But we can, now.” "What? How? Is there something in that bag, you’re gonna use, or something?" Dean asked, sniffling, and clearing his throat. He was very curious about how they were gonna give them their childhood back. 

 

Sam was still sobbing, gripping onto Gabriel’s shirt. He hardly ever got to cry like this, even with Dean. And when Gabriel soothed him, he felt safe, and loved. Gabriel was somewhat of a father figure to Sam, not as much as Dean, but some. Cas flashes a smile at Gabe, who nods in return. Castiel grabs the diaper bag and slings it over his shoulder, grasping Dean’s hand, Gabriel doing the same with Sammy. "You’ll see, come with me," Cas demands, not giving Dean much of a choice because he’s already dragging him up the stairs, Sam and Gabriel a step behind them. 

 

Cas and Gabriel come to a stop in front of a door at the end of the hallway, its walls lined with pictures of the four of them. Cas and Gabe take a step back, sheepish grins spread across their faces as they wait for the boys to open the door. Dean sighs, reaching out, and opening the door to the nursery. He and Sam just stand there, mouths wide open, eyes wide, as they are frozen with fear and confusion. 

 

“C-Cas? Why is all the furniture so big?….No! No! This can’t be! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why did you guys do this? I know I said I wish we could relive our childhood, but this is crazy! There’s diapers and baby toys, and….and cribs, and is that a double stroller?! I must be having a nightmare!” Dean yells, looking around in terror. Sam is still standing there, with his mouth wide open in shock. 

 

Gabriel tries to stifle his laughter as he watches Dean freak out. Cas tilts his head slightly and narrows his eyes slightly, “I’m confused, is this not what you wanted, Dean?” Cas walks into the room picking up on of the soft plush bears, playing with its ear. He turns back to Dean, walking up to him, and hands him the bear. Gabriel waves his hand in front of Sam’s face to get his attention. 

 

“What about you, Sammy? What do ya think?” Gabe asks curiously. "I….I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like this before, Gabe. It’s quite….disturbing, at the most." Sam says. Dean takes the bear, and hugs it tight, as he starts to cry again. Being in this room, with all this baby stuff….part of him wanted it, and the other part pushed it away. But his desires to be cared for burned within him. He was a little boy inside, who needed this, so did Sam. 

 

Dean laughed a bit, at the thought of someone as big as Sam being dressed like a baby, and being fed a bottle. But then he decided it would be nice, to be taken care of, to have no more responsibilities, or hunts, or anything like that. "Okay…..we’ll do it." Dean said, speaking for both him, and Sam. "Hell yeah!" Gabe cheers, hugging Sam. 

 

Cas smiles at Dean, happy he’s willing to do this crazy idea him and Gabriel thought up. Honestly, Castiel thought that Dean would shut this down right off that bat, because Dean was a no bullshit kind of person. He was glad that Dean was being so open minded about this, it made Castiel feel useful. "Okay then, lets get started," Cas states, as he begins to unbutton Dean’s top shirt and Gabriel starts to take off Sam’s jacket. Dean looks around the room, at the little animals on the walls, and smiles a bit. It was very well decorated, considering two Angels did it all.

 

Sam frowns a bit, whimpering softly. He was still uncomfortable. Whenever Gabriel got to his boxers, his entire face turned bright red. Now, he was definitely uncomfortable. But Dean didn’t really seem all that phased by Cas taking off his clothes, even his underwear. 

 

Dean imagined that a diaper would feel very nice, along with whatever Cas decided to dress him in. He smiled, and started to suck his thumb. Gabriel managed to undress Sam without laughing his ass off, and did notice how red Sam turned when he was only in his boxers. Castiel places his hand on the scar he left on Dean when he pulled him out of Hell, and smiles, happy that he was the one that had done it. Castiel and Gabriel make Sam and Dean lay down so that they can diaper them. 

 

After Cas and Gabe finish with them, the two angels make their way to the closet, and take two adult sized onesies off the hangers. Cas picks a light green onesie for Dean, while Gabriel chooses a light blue onesie. Cas slips the onesie on Dean and smiles, Gabriel copying him. Dean smiles, and kicks his feet a bit, Sam just lays there, very embarrassed. “Cas? Do I call you that anymore? Do I talk, or just coo and babble and cry, what do I do?” Dean asks, blushing a bit. Cas smiles at Dean, and rubs his tummy to calm him down. "You can call me Daddy, if you want, Dean." He cooes, helping Dean sit up, so that he can pick him up. 

 

“Gabriel…..do you think I could get something to eat, please?” Sam asked, looking around. “Yeah, I’m hungry too, Cas.” Dean says, as his stomach growls. “And I bet you guys aren’t gonna give me some pie, and a burger, are you?” Dean asks, smiling a bit. “And this diaper don’t feel too bad. I kinda like it.” Dean says, Sam agreeing. 

Being given the choice of baby food, Dean picks out the fruit ones, because he imagines they won’t be that bad. Sam, being the healthy eater, decides to try vegetable ones, because he realizes that it’s just vegetables that have been pureed. Dean smiles at Cas, sucking his thumb again. He likes having this attention. 

 

Sam smiles at Gabriel, still blushing. He hasn’t yet warmed up to this lifestyle, as much as Dean, but he’d get there eventually. Right now, he just wanted to eat. Gabriel dips the spoon in the green mush of vegetables and makes airplane noises as he brings it into Sammy’s mouth. Gabe wanted to make all this as memorable as possible for his Sammy, and would do everything in his power to make it so. 

 

Cas smiles at Dean, holding the spoon of mashed fruits in his hand. “Open up for Daddy, Dean!” Castiel cooes in his deep voice, mimicking Gabriel by making the airplane noises as he feeds Dean. Dean giggles a bit, as he opens his mouth, for Cas, bouncing slightly. 

 

Sam just eats messily, food dribbling down his chin, and onto his bib. He feels awkward, but the mush is actually quite tasty, so he opens his mouth for more, patting the highchair tray with his hands. Dean eats noisily, trying to act as babyish as he knew how. And he looked quite adorable, as did Sammy. "Do you like that, Dean? I bet you do!" Castiel cooes once again, laughing slightly at the joy filled, green eyed Winchester. He continues to feed Dean, till there’s nothing left. Gabriel grins at Sammy, wiping the food off his chin with the bib. 

 

"Sammy, you’re such a mess maker!" He states with a chuckle. When Gabriel finishes feeding Sammy, Cas and Gabe clean up the boys and take them back upstairs once again to change into their pajamas. Sam whines, and holds his tummy. “Daddy…..I need to go poo poo. Can I use the potty?” Sam asks, not wanting to poop in the diaper. Dean has already wet his diaper a bit, but it can hold a lot more. Dean reaches up at Cas, wanting to be picked up. He smiles, and looks up at Cas, with his bright green eyes. 

 

"Of course, Sammy," Gabriel replies, picking up and Sam, carrying him into the restroom. Castiel picks up Dean and holds him close, rocking him back and forth in his arms, humming softly as he grabs a blanket a white blanket decorated with little yellow ducks and little green frogs from the crib, covering Dean with it. 

 

Gabriel comes back out with Sammy in his arms, and covers him as well. But instead of ducks and frogs decorating his blanket, little cartoon moose litter the white blanket, of course. When Gabriel saw it at the store, he begged Castiel to get it for Sammy, and Cas reluctantly caved into buying it, along with the plush moose that Gabriel found a few aisles over. Gabe hands the plush moose to Sammy, and Cas hands over the bear Dean had earlier over to him. 

 

Sammy poops, and gets cleaned up, yawning, as he is carried back into the nursery, and positioned in Gabriel’s lap. He closes his eyes, and sucks his thumb, as he starts to drift off to sleep, his head resting on Gabriel’s leg. Dean stays awake, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder, enjoying the warm embrace. John never embraced the boys like this, but now, they could cuddle anytime, with their new Daddies, who loved them very much. 

 

Gabriel kisses Sammy’s forehead, playing with his sons long hair. Once he’s 100% positive that Sam’s asleep, Gabe picks him up, and lays him down gingerly in the crib, tucking him in. Castiel sits in a rocking chair they placed in the corner and rocks with Dean. Cas enjoyed this, he had to admit, even he thought this was a silly idea at first. But he loved the idea now. He loved that he could make his hunter finally feel important and loved, and he would never trade this moment for anything else in the world. Cas hums, ‘Smoke on The Water’, for Dean, knowing he liked that song. 

 

Dean lets out a big yawn, before falling asleep, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder, drooling slightly. Sam rolls over in the crib, then curls up a bit, sucking his thumb again. Dean grips Cas’ coat, snoring softly, as he napped with his Daddy. Both boys had never felt so loved in their entire lives. Cas and Gabriel made them feel very special. They didn’t care if they were wearing diapers, or being fed baby food in a highchair, they actually loved it. 

 

Cas smiled down at his little boy, glancing up at Gabriel, who grins in return. Cas stands slowly, taking great care not to wake the sleeping Winchester in his arms. He walks slowly over to the crib, reluctantly placing him down before covering him up with an extra blanket, Just in case it became too chilly. Gabriel and Cas notice the boys stirring lightly in their sleep and they lull them back to sleep. “Don't worry boys… the angels are looking over you..” they whisper softly, before turning out the lights. Dean snuggles up to Sam, smiling as he slept peacefully. A few hours passed, and the boys started to wake up, yawning and rubbing their eyes. They were both soaked, and Dean had leaked a bit. He didn’t like that one bit. “Daddy!” Both boys cried, sitting up in their crib, and leaning over the side. Gabriel and Cas walk into the nursery. 

 

Cas grabs Dean, and Gabe picks up Sammy, and they both silently change their little one's diapers. Castiel changes Dean into some clothes that aren’t wet, and take them downstairs. "Alright, we’ll eat, and then get you two cleaned up." Gabriel informs the two. Cas sets Dean down on the couch and leaves him, Sammy, and Gabe in the living room while he prepares their food. Gabriel turns on some cartoons for the two boys, and watches them while Cas gets things ready. 

 

Dean just sits there, looking around. He wonders if they have any toys downstairs. He slides off the couch, and goes to search for some. Sammy snuggles up to Gabriel, nuzzling his shoulder, with a coo. Dean finds a box of toys, and drags them into the living room. He pulls out a little ball, and rolls it around. Then he realizes it’s not very fun to play by yourself, so he just sits there, crying softly, because Sammy is too busy cuddling to play. Castiel dries his hands off on a towel because he was washing some dishes and sets down Sam and Dean’s food on the table. Cas notices Dean and sits down next to him. “Aww, there's no need to cry. Wanna play, Dean?” Cas smiles, rolling the ball back to Dean. 

 

Gabriel watches the cartoons and runs his hands through his Sammy’s soft hair. Cas continues playing with Dean, throwing the ball to him, rattling the toys, fixing the easy child puzzles that Gabe and him bought, anything Dean wanted, Cas would do. Dean giggled innocently, and smiled at Cas, wrapping his arms around him. He loved him, and was amazed at his caretaking skills. He was glad he let Cas baby him, and Sam felt the same way with Gabriel. They were so nice, and understanding with them. 

 

Dean felt as if he were an actual child, lost in a world of innocence and make believe. He felt as if nothing could hurt them. But most of all, he felt loved and accepted. Maybe tomorrow they could all go out somewhere, or just play outside in the backyard for a while. Whatever they did, Dean was glad to be doing it with his brother, and the two angels that loved them. And for the first time in his life, Dean felt truly happy. 

 

Cas smiles and kisses Dean’s forehead, standing up and bringing Dean with him. “Are you hungry, Dean? Or do you wanna go and play some more?” Castiel asks, a hint of baby talk in his voice. Gabriel decides to leave Sammy be, because he looks content. He was happy that Sam was so relaxed, so… innocent. 

 

He couldn’t even remember the last time he had seen either of the boys this way; guard down, spirits high. And usually around this time, something bad would happen, like some old demon seeking revenge on the Winchesters, or an angel coming to smite Gabe or Castiel. But not this time, Cas and Gabe wouldn’t it let it. They wouldn't let the boys worry, or be afraid anymore. "Hungwy, Daddy." Dean cooes, his stomach growling softly. "I hungwy, too." Sam cooes, reaching up at Gabriel, wanting to be picked up. 

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck, nuzzling him, as he was picked up. He felt content in Daddy’s arms, and a feeling of peace washed over him, as well as Sam. Sam cooed softly, as Gabriel picked him up, grabbing onto his shirt slightly. But he knew Gabriel wouldn’t drop him. Gabriel and Cas carry Sammy and Dean to the kitchen, where Gabe rummages through the cupboard. He takes out a bottle and a jar of baby food, showing both to their little boys. 

 

"Bottle or baby food?" Gabriel asks them both. Cas is sitting down at the table with Dean in his lap, nuzzling his beloved son. Gabriel had Sammy climb on his back so that he could grab the baby items from the cupboard. "I wanna bottle, Daddy." Dean says, with a smile, as he was still nuzzling Cas. "I wanna bottle, too, Daddy." Sam says, as he clings tightly to Gabriel, so he doesn’t fall. He is amazed at how angels were so strong, and able to lift someone his size. It kinda scared him a bit, but he disregarded it. 

 

"I wuv you, Daddy." Dean says, kissing Cas’ cheek, with a smile. "I wuv you, too, Daddy." Sam says, kissing Gabriel’s cheek. "We love you too," Gabe and Cas say in unison, their hearts warming. Gabriel makes two bottles, and walks back into the living room, Cas following close behind him with Dean still in his arms. Gabe takes the couch with Sammy, and Cas takes the recliner with Dean. 

 

Castiel takes a bottle from Gabe and sticks it in Dean’s mouth, rocking the chair, and Gabe does the same with Sammy. Dean slowly starts suckling on the bottle, smacking sounds coming from his mouth. He feels so safe, and content, lying in Cas’ arms like that, and being bottlefed. His eyes stay locked on Cas’ face, the loving bond between a caretaker and child. 

 

Sam fusses a bit, because he’s not used to being fed a bottle, but he soon warms up to it, greedily drinking down the warm liquid inside, feeling it slide down his throat, and fill up his hungry tummy. Dean takes his time. He has no need to rush, and wants to enjoy this moment as long as he possibly can. It’s his first bottle feeding, and he loves it. Dean keeps drinking the bottle until there is nothing left, but air. He whines a bit, letting Cas know it’s time to burp him. 

 

Sam had finished his bottle before Dean, and whined, as well. Although they were babies, they knew when it was time to burp. Their tummies would gurgle, and they’d start feeling funny. That was the gas bubbling up inside them. Dean squirms a bit, in Cas’ arms, trying to sit up, but the pains in his tummy wouldn’t let him. "You’re okay, you’re okay," Cas assures Dean quietly, pulling him up carefully. Cas lays a burp rag out on his shoulder and start to pat Dean on his back softly, but still hard enough to get the job done. Gabriel mimicked Castiel, taking care not to upset Sammy’s stomach even more than it already was. 

 

It takes a few minutes, but both brothers let out loud, wet burps. Dean spits up a bit, though. He frowns, feeling bad that he spit up. Sam hiccups, and leans into Gabriel, cooing softly. He feels much better, now that he’s been burped, and doesn’t have that pain in his tummy anymore. Dean whines softly, and spits up more, when he burps again. He guesses the formula irritated his tummy, and it was causing his spit up. "There ya go," Cas encourages, standing up and bouncing and holding Dean till he’s finished spitting up. Even then he keeps hold of Dean, his sons head on his shoulder while he rubbed Deans back soothingly. 

 

Gabriel smiles down at his Sammy, holding him lovingly. Dean whimpers, and fidgets. He needs to poop, and can’t hold it much longer. He closes his eyes, and grunts softly, as he starts to fill his diaper with a soft load. Sam just snuggles into Gabriel, smiling happily, as he started drooling on him. Dean was so embarrassed about messing his diaper. He didn’t wanna tell Cas what he had done, but the smell he gave off did that for him. Cas crinkles his nose from the smell and chuckles lightly. “Oh, Dean..” he says quietly. 

 

Cas grabs a diaper from the diaper bag by the couch, and lays Dean down. Cas disposes of the soiled diaper, and places a new one on Dean, then picks him back up. “Dean, Sammy, do you guys wanna go out in the back and play?” Gabriel asks the boys. Dean nods, laying his head on Cas’ shoulder, with a soft coo. Sam just keeps snuggling with Gabriel, not wanting to leave him. It was a pretty day outside, and Dean wondered if they’d bought any outside toys for them to play with.

 

“Outside, Daddy.” Dean says, pointing at the door. Gabriel and Castiel grin and take Dean and Sammy outside where a large play set is waiting set with swings, a green slide, the works. Its a nice day outside, the sky is nice, clear and blue. There’s a nice slight breeze that helps cool down the hot air. The grass is slightly wet from the morning dew. 

 

"Daddy, I wan’ swing." Dean says, pointing to the swings. Sam decides he’ll play in the sandbox. "Daddy? I wanna paci." Sam says, wanting a pacifier to suck on, instead of his thumb. Gabriel nods and sets Sammy down on the porch for a moment while he runs inside to fetch the diaper bag. He comes back out with it slung over his shoulder and sits by Sammy, reaching inside the bag and pulling out a blanket and a pacifier. He gives the pacifier to Sammy and lays the blanket down on the ground so they can sit down without getting wet. 

 

Castiel takes Dean over to the play set and sets him down on the swing, going behind him to get Dean going. Dean giggles and squeals happily, as Cas pushes him on the swing. John never did this with them. Sammy flops down onto his back, lifting his legs up a bit, and smiling at Gabriel. “Wub tummy.” he cooes, wanting Gabriel to rub his tummy. Dean swings for a while, but soon tires of it. 

 

“Daddy, wub my tummy. Please?” Dean cooes, looking up at Cas with wide eyes. Gabriel smiles and rubs Sammy’s tummy, which turns into Gabe tickling him and blowing on his tummy, Cas copies him, turning to Dean and tickling him, blowing on his stomach, after that good rub. Cas and Gabriel along with their sons, enjoying themselves and this time they were able to spend with them. Sam squeals and giggles, squirming from Gabriel’s tickling hands. 

 

“No! No! It tickles, Daddy!” He yelled. Dean was giggling uncontrollably, kicking his feet, as Cas tickled him and blew raspberries on his belly. Gabe and Cas laugh with their sons, continuing to tickle their bellies until all of them were tired from laughing so much. Cas takes Dean and places him in his lap, wrapping his arms around him. 

 

Gabriel does the same with Sammy, holding him close. Gabriel throws some toys from the bag out onto the blanket for Sammy and Dean to play with if they wanted. Sam giggled, and crawled onto the blanket, Dean joining him, and they played with just about every toy on the blanket. 

 

Sam was happily playing with a rattle, when he started to poop. The look on his face telling Gabriel that he would soon need changing. "You got that," Cas says, looking at Sammy then Gabriel with a smile. Gabe nods, "I know." Then digs through the bag for a diaper and some wipes. Gabe pulls down Sammy’s pants and undoes the buttons on his onesie. He takes off the diaper and wipes Sammy down, then replaces the dirty diaper with a new one. Gabriel pulls Sam’s pants back on and disposes of the diaper, then lets Sammy get back to playing with Dean.


	2. No more grumpies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short compared to the other. Sorry. Hope you all still enjoy it though.

Later that day, Cas and Gabriel were sitting on the couch, watching TV, while the boys were asleep in their playpen. Well, Sam was, anyway. Sitting up, Dean whined and bounced up and down, his diaper squishing beneath his bottom. Cas heard Dean whining and went to go check on him. 

 

"What's the matter, Dean?" Cas cooed as he picked Dean up and felt wetness on his hand. "Oh, sweetheart. You're supposed to tell Daddy when you need a change." Cas cooed as he laid Dean down on the changing pad, grabbing a diaper and something dry to change Dean into. "I sowwy I no tell you, Daddy. I pwaying." Dean cooes behind his thumb. 

 

"It's alright, little one. Daddy needs to check you more often, doesn't he?" Cas cooes as he gets a dry diaper on Dean and changes him into a clean t-shirt with cute little dinosaurs on the front. Dean smiles and sits up, wrapping his arms around Cas, nuzzling him lovingly. "Daddy loves you so much, Dean. You're such a good little boy for me." Cas cooes as he stands up with Dean in his arms, rubbing his back. 

 

Smiling, Gabriel goes over to the playpen and picks Sam up, who wakes up and yawns. "Hey, sleepy head. Let's go change that diaper of yours, huh? Then, we'll have a snack with Dean, okay?" He cooes as he lays Sam down on the couch to change him. Sam yawns again and rubs at his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He gasps and kicks at Gabe when he feels the cold wipes against his skin. 

 

"Hey! Watch those legs, bucko! It's okay, baby boy, I'm almost done. You were soaked to the bone, kiddo!" Gabe laughs as he tapes a new diaper on Sam and dresses him in a t-shirt with cute little zoo animals on it. "Okay, Dean, it's snack time! Are you hungry? I bet you are!" Cas cooes as he seats Dean in his highchair and fastens a bib around his neck, Gabe doing the same with Sam. "Wook, Sammy. I got dinos on my shirt!" Dean announces proudly. "Dat nice, Dean." Sam says, a bit of annoyance in his voice. 

 

He was still tired and was mad at Gabe for waking him up. Cas smiles as he hands both Dean and Sam a bowl of dry Cheerios and a plate of diced pears and cheese cubes. He hoped that their little ones liked their snack. Dean smiles and swings his legs as he happily eats his snack, offering some to Cas, who has to take it, because it was the polite thing to do. 

 

Dean giggles and throws a cheerio at Sam, who slaps Dean in the face. Dean whimpers and starts to cry, rubbing his face. Cas rushes over to him. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" He asks, seeing the red mark on Dean's face. Dean wails and points at Sam. "Samuel Eric Winchester! Did you hit your brother?!" Cas asks. Sam whimpers and nods. Gabriel shakes his head and yanks Sam out of his highchair and smacks his thigh a few times. 

 

"Come on, Sammy. Time for a time-out, young man!" Gabe says as he sits Sam in the playpen. "You're gonna sit in there for 15 minutes and think about what you've done." Gabe says as he goes to check on Dean. Sam huffs and pouts. He didn't mean to, he was just grumpy and cranky. Cas shushes Dean and holds him close, gently rubbing his back, humming "Hey, Jude." to calm him down. After 15 minutes, Gabe goes over to the playpen and picks Sam up. 

 

"Sammy, why did you hit Dean? Can you tell me?" Gabe cooes. "Cuz, I cwanky. I no wan' wake up, but you make me." Sam says. "I'm sorry, big guy, you should've told me. But that still doesn't excuse you from hitting Dean. It's wrong to hit, okay? Now, I think you owe someone an apology." Gabe says as he has Cas carry Dean over there. Sam looks up at Dean with puppy dog eyes. "I sowwy for hitting you, Dean." He said. Dean sniffled. "It otay." He cooes, hugging Sam. 

 

Sam smiled, glad that Dean wasn't mad at him anymore. Soon, the boys were playing together, happy and giggly, just as they should be. And all was right with their family again.


	3. Cooking and....farts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean likes to help Daddy Cas cook, and Sam thinks farts are hilarious....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter, unless I decide to write more.....

The next day, Cas was in the kitchen, getting out ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies. Dean hears the noise and waddles into the kitchen to see what was going on. "Hi, Daddy." Dean cooes. "Hello, sweetie." Cas cooes as he ruffles Dean's messy hair. "What doing?" Dean asks, seeing all the ingredients and large bowl on the counter. "I'm getting out ingredients to make some cookies. Would you like to help me, Deanie?" Cas cooes. Dean grins and his eyes light up. "Yeah! I hewp, Daddy!" Dean cooed as he watched Cas pour flour and sugar into a bowl, followed by butter and vanilla. Then, Cas adds two eggs, and stirs it together. 

 

Dean was getting kind of bored just standing there. "Daddy, when I get hewp?" He asks. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dean. You can help pour in the chocolate chips." Cas says, as he opens the bag of chocolate chips and hands it to Dean. "Now, we need a little over half the bag. Not the whole thing. Can you do that?" Cas asks. Dean nods and pours the right amount of chocolate chips into the dough, and watches as Cas stirs it up. Once it's all mixed together, Cas pulls out a cookie sheet, spraying it with cooking spray before letting Dean drop spoonfuls of dough onto it. 

 

"Good job, Dean. Now, let's put them in the oven, okay?" Cas cooes as he slides the cookie sheet into the hot oven and sets the timer for 20 minutes. Then, Cas takes Dean to go check on Sam and Gabe, who were outside playing in the yard. Taking Dean's hands in his, Cas "helps" Dean to walk, putting one foot in front of the other, just like a dad would do with his own little toddler, first learning to walk. Dean squeals and giggles at what Cas is doing with him. Cas smiles at his adorable baby boy, and sits him down on the blanket beside Sam and Gabe. 

 

"Okay, have fun, Dean. Daddy has to go check on the cookies, now." Cas says as he goes back inside. "Cookies?! You made cookies without me, Deano? Oh, man! No fair!" Gabe says, as he crosses his arms, and huffs playfully. Dean giggles and picks up a bubble wand, having Gabe open it, and blow bubbles for him and Sam to play with. Sam smiled and giggled as he sat up on his knees and popped the bubbles with his fingers, while Dean was content to just watch them float into the sky.

 

Dean smiles and sighs as he wets his diaper, and pokes the front of it, hearing it make a squishy crinkle sound. Gabe looks over at Dean and smiles at him. "What'cha doing, kiddo? You need a change?" Gabe asks, as he pulls back the leg of Dean's diaper and feels wetness. "My goodness! You're soaking wet! You definitely need a change, Deano." Gabe says as he lays Dean down and starts to change him. Gabe doesn't mind doing an outside diaper change, because no one could see over the tall wooden fence surrounding their backyard, and he'd smite anyone who tried to spy on their little guys. Just as Gabe was taping a new diaper on Dean, Cas came outside and told them that it was time for lunch and that the cookies were ready.

 

Picking Dean up, Cas carried him inside and gently seated him in his highchair, Gabe doing the same with Sammy. Cas smiles as he places a plate of dino chicken nuggets, grapes and two cookies on their highchair trays. "Daddy, I wan' ketchup." Dean says, his mouth full. Cas smiles and gives Dean some ketchup for his nuggets, and Sam some ranch. Dean smiles and giggles as he plays with his chicken nuggets, making them roar before eating them, dunking them in his bowl of ketchup. Sam got quiet as he was eating and let out a loud fart, bursting into laughter. 

 

"Samuel! We don't do that at the table, young man!" Cas said. Gabe giggled softly. "Sammy! Gross!" He says. Dean looked over at Sam and groaned. The smell hit him and he gagged. "Eww! Sammy, dat 'tinky!" Dean groaned, covering his nose. Sam was still just laughing his head off. Apparently, farting was super hilarious to him. But it's not like it was anything new. He was gassy a lot, Dean could tell you that. "Okay, kiddo, calm down. Farts aren't that funny! I mean, they are at first, but not like that!" Gabe says, as he gets Sammy to calm down and finish his lunch. 

 

By the time Dean is finished, he's tired himself out, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. Castiel notices and smiles. "Aww. It looks like somebody's tired. Come here, baby." Cas cooes, as he lifts Dean out of his highchair and carries him up to the nursery to lay him down in his crib, for a nap. Dean smiles up at Cas after he lays him in the crib, giving him a cheek kiss and a paci to suck on, instead of his thumb. "Have a nice nap, sweetheart. Daddy will come check on you later." Cas whispers as he turns down the light and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Downstairs, Sam and Gabe are wrestling on the floor, Sam squealing and giggling happily. "Hey! Get your diapered butt off my head, Sammy!" Gabe says, trying to push Sam off of him. Cas lifts Sam off Gabe and taps his nose. "No roughhousing. Dean's taking a nap. Okay?" Cas cooes as he sits Sam down, who crawls over to the toy box and gets out some legos, wanting to build a tower. Sam giggles as he and Gabriel build a tower out of the legos, knocking it down once they were finished. About 2 hours later, Cas goes to the nursery to check on Dean, smiling when he walks in and sees Dean half-asleep, his tummy down and diapered butt in the air.

 

Reaching over the side of the crib, Cas chuckles lightly, as he rubbed Dean's diaper, giving it a gentle pat. "Dean....it's time to wake up, baby boy." Cas cooes, as he sees Dean opening his eyes. Dean sits up in his crib, and yawns, rubbing his eyes, smiling at Cas. "Daddy!" Dean cooes, his hair sticking up everywhere. "Come here, Dean. Let me check your diaper." Cas cooes as he picks Dean up and feels of his diaper. 

 

Dean blushes as Cas squeezes his diaper, finding a lump in the back. Cas tsks playfully, as he lays Dean down on the changing table and gives his tummy a tickle, after pushing up his shirt. Dean giggles and squirms as Cas opens his diaper and starts to clean the mess from his bottom with a few baby wipes. "Goodness, you sure made a mess for me, didn't you, honey?" Cas cooes as he gets Dean into a clean diaper, remembering to add lots of powder, so Dean will smell fresh and clean. 

 

"Come on, Dean, let's go downstairs and start some dinner, okay?" Cas cooes, as he picks Dean up and carries him downstairs to help him cook spaghetti and meatballs. Dean holds onto Cas as they make their way down the stairs and head to the kitchen, where Gabe and Sam are having some cookies. "Gabriel! Don't let him eat so many! He'll spoil his dinner!" Cas says, sitting Dean on the counter and getting out some ground beef, and pasta, filling a large pot with water and letting it boil. "Okay, 'mom'!" Gabe says, as he saves some cookies for later, tickling Sam's tummy before picking him up with a grunt. 

 

"Sammy hewp?" Dean asks, rolling some meat into a ball. "Of course, baby. If he wants to." Cas says, as he puts the pasta into the pot to cook. Sam wants to help, too, so he has Gabriel put him down on the counter beside Dean. Dean smiles and shows Sammy how to make meatballs. Sam copied Dean and giggled as he and Dean dropped their meatballs into the skillet, for Cas to cook. 

 

Once the meatballs were cooked, Cas added them, along with sauce, to the pasta, and let it cool, putting some in a bowl for all four of them. Dean smiled as he sat in his highchair, waiting for Daddy to give him some spaghetti, or as he and Sammy called it, 'pasghetti'. Cas grinned as he gave Dean and Sam a bowl of spaghetti and told them to dig in. Dean smirked and dumped the pasta out onto his highchair tray, that way he could really eat like a baby. Sam did the same, patting his hands in it, and feeding himself handfuls of spaghetti, until there was none left. 

 

Cas and Gabriel just watched, amused by how infantile their boys were acting. It was adorable. "Aww, you two are so messy! I hope you're ready for a good bath." Cas cooes. After the boys were finished eating, Cas and Gabe got them in the bathtub, giving them some fun toys to play with. Until Sam decided to make his own fun, by farting in the tub, and laughing his ass off about it. Dean groaned and scooted away from him. "Daddy! Sammy fawted in da tub!" Dean says, as Cas washed his hair, Gabe doing the same with Sam. 

 

"Sammy, stop farting! It's gross, kiddo!" Gabe says as he rinses out Sam's hair and lifts him out of the tub, drying him off with a towel. After the boys have been diapered and dressed in their jammies, they get put to bed. Cas and Gabe go down to the kitchen for some coffee. "Man, I sure do love those kiddos..." Gabe says. "Me too, brother. Me too..." Cas says, as he takes a sip of his coffee.


End file.
